


No Bravery

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there is no more strength left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Originally written on May 20th, 2009.

Looking at himself in a tall mirror he couldn´t believe he fell into it again. He fell into it again, even deeper and the reality landing was even harder than before. Because nothing really changed from the last time and he knew it from the beginning.

A reflection in the mirror suddenly flickered. Yuu. The raven hair appeared instead of the blond strands, the eyes transformed, then a nose, there weren´t his pouty lips anymore. Kouyou frowned at the image, but it only stared back at him, with no real expression, it stayed still. He knew he was only fantasizing, but the other looked too real and he simply couldn´t tear his eyes away from the glass.

 _“Why is this happening again?”_

He asked the mirror image. The blond man fought back tears of depression and frustration. After so many months of trying, of denying, of refusing, it was back again with such a force he couldn´t stand it anymore.

He closed the tired, brown eyes and brought both hands to his worn out face.

 _“Just stop being everywhere where I move. Just stop looking at me with those eyes.”_

Kouyou lowered the head and his arms fell limp next to his slouched torso. When he looked up again and realized that the reflection didn´t change a slightest bit, he lost it. His right hand formed the fist and hit the mirror in its right middle. A loud crackling could be heard and then the glass shattered to million pieces. The blond man kneeled down and clutching the right hand with his left, he cursed. Hot blood was pouring from many cuts on it.

 _“Can´t you see you are driving me crazy?”_

He shouted at the now completely hollow, wooden frame and the warm tears were trailing down his cheeks.

 _“Can´t you see I love you?”_

But Kouyou knew the other had no idea. How could he? The blond had never acted like he cared for the other more than just for a friend. He was scared of Yuu´s reaction. He was afraid the other would condemn him straight away and Kouyou just wouldn´t be able to live with it. However, he admitted to himself thousand times that it was only his own cowardice that didn´t allow him to say something. And so when he finally thought everything was over, that he got over the other man, everything came back again.

 _“I have never stopped loving you anyway, haven´t I?”_

When Kouyou looked at the piece of broken glass on the ground right next to his knee, he could still see the lips of the brunette. Only this time it was crooked in a painful smile. They seemed they were about to open and say something.

  
_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness._   



End file.
